LP Underground XIV
LINKIN PARK UNDERGROUND XIV is the fourteenth EP from the Linkin Park Underground community, spanning the entire career of American rock band Linkin Park. The EP includes a standard edition that features unreleased demos by the band."November 2014 will commemorate LPU’s 14th year... - Linkin Park Leaks The EP was released on November 21, 2014, and as usual, it contain demos spanning the entire career of Linkin Park.http://hasitleaked.com/2014/linkin-park-linkin-park-underground-xiv/ Overview The CD for LP Underground XIV was released on November 21, 2014, after the launch on the Linkin Park Underground official website. It was globally launched on November 14 at Berlin. It was declared at the opening of the Linkin Park Pop-up store.The LINKIN PARK POP-UP STORE is now open in Berlin through November 19, 2014. Stop by and check out an exclusive debut of LPU XIV - Facebook It was officially released during the LPU Meetup in Berlin at the Hard Rock Cafe.LPU Members at today's LPU Meetup in Berlin. - Facebook The Linkin Park Underground XIV EP contains unreleased demos from the years of Linkin Park recording their previous studio albums, including Meteora (2003), Minutes to Midnight (2007), and A Thousand Suns (2010). This includes an original 2002 demo of "Breaking the Habit" with Mike Shinoda on the lead vocals with different lyrics during the recording sessions of Meteora, and a 2009 beat written by Dave Farrell and Joe Hahn during the recording sessions of A Thousand Suns. Content Enhanced Features LPU XIV comes with different packages below: LPU XIV Bundle - $50: - 1 Year membership with all the digital benefits - Welcome Letter from Chester - Laminate + Lanyard - T-Shirt - LPU XIV CD - James Jean illustration Sticker Sheet - LPU Bracelet - Guitar Pick LPU XIV + Music - $25: - A Physical or Digital Download of the LPU XIV CD - 1 Year membership with all the digital benefits LPU XIV Digital Membership - $20: - 1 Year membership to the LPU - Direct Message other members - Write your own LPU Blog - Write in the LPU Only Forum Topics - Pre-Sale tickets Opportunities - Meet & Greet Opportunities - Band and Crew Chats - Access to Exclusive Music - Access to Exclusive Events - Access to LPU Summit Passes - Monthly Giveaways - LPU Auctions - LPU-TV Exclusives - LPTV Downloadable Episode LPU XIV Non-member Account - Free: - Create your own LinkinPark.com profile - Meet and interact with other Linkin Park fans - Post on the official Linkin Park forum - Comment on posts and content - Watch all LPTV episodes in the LPTV Theater - Collect Social Points by staying active in the community Track Listing *All songs are demos, except for track 7. Personnel * Chester Bennington – lead vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion, live drums * Brad Delson - lead guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars, vocals (on "Dave Sbeat feat. Joe (2009)") * Joe Hahn – turntablist, sampling, programming * Mike Shinoda - vocals (on "Breaking the Habit (Original Mike 2002 Demo)"), rhythm guitars, keyboard and samples References External Link * LP Underground XIV Category:Linkin Park Discography